OutCast Quest
by PyroArcher
Summary: Do you Like Link? Edward Elric? and Duo Maxwell?,well I know I do so thats why I'm doing a story on all three of them! I put them in a modern medival kinda century!I know it sounds Lame but hey I just started!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: So Much for Free**

**Sweat slid down his brow,he could see his breath disappearing in the wind that was hitting his face.The dark trees and ground were black blurs to him,his mind raced with fear and excitement,he still couldn't believe he finally left;after all these years but apart of his mind was shouting at him to go back! how could abandon your future people! what would they think of you! go back!.**

**He raced on becoming one with his horse,he had to run from those questions.**

**In the darkness of the cold night he saw a faint spark of fire.drawing closer he saw that it was torch being held by a tall figure,he slowed down seeing two more stand beside him,there torches revealed the men as soldiers,they seemed to give him no chose but to stop.**

**He Eased the his horse roughly trying not to hit the men,once stopped he greeted them warmly even thought his heart was leaping.**

**"Good Evening Gentlemen,I was wondering where the next town is"**

**"You be in luck lad you just entered the town Shadwell" the grease soldier said showing a grey smile.**

**Link's elvin ears could sence the movements of the other two on either side of him.there surrounding me he thought not taking his eyes off the first man.**

**"something wrong lad," he said stepping closer,the horse nerviously nieghed.**

**"Shh its ok Epona,no sir theres nothing wrong just tired from a long day riding,well I better be going," he assured smiling.**

**"Aye sure thing Lad," he moved aside.**

**Link didn't move yet instead he leaped down from epona and gave her a quick rub,this surprised the men.I can't let them take me Link thought in one swift motion slapped eponas backside;she reared up and toke off.the men backed up,there attention drown away giving Link time to swifly punch one in the stomach,back kick another then finally elbow the last.**

**Link let out a sigh of relief but it didn't last long when more soldiers rode up.**

**"Thank goodness these men were about t...," Link didn't finish his sentence when a soldier punched his stomach hard making him drop to his knees sucking for air.**

**"B-but w-why," he gasped.**

**The soldiers who hit him stood over him,link could see him grinning as well as the others on horseback,watching.**

**"You must be a stranger boy,everyone knows that when entering Shadwell theres a fee to pay and we collect," He snorted.**

**what have I gotten myself into! why did I leave! I should have stayed! Idiot! he mentally kicked himself.**

**"Hey Cap-ain he horse got away," one said.**

**"Ah! will get it later,get the others up," he shouted.**

**Link could feel the pain leaving replacing with anger,he slowly started to get up when the Captain turned back and kicked him in the face,Link saw a flash of white when he hit the ground again,he tasted blood.**

**"where do you think your going boy! your under arrest and going to prison," the captain sneered.**

**"w-what! what did I do," he shouted.**

**"what did you do? you assulted officers thats what! laddies take him away," he started walking away when the rest ran past laughing.**

**Link knew if he fought back that would make things worse not that they couldn't already he thoughtso he let the darkness take him.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Horse Thief**

**A slim shadow glided quickly to the other side of the barn,slipping smoothe inside.**

**The darkness wasn't much of a problem for him,in fact it helped calm him down whenever he was going a "job".he loved knowing that despite of the dark he could see his prize and enemy but they couldn't see him.**

**Pausing for a few seconds he moved again,taking step by step listening to the crunch of hay and soft breaths of the stocklife in the barn,he remembered where exactly to look,the less times searching the more to escaping he assured himself.**

**When he came to the gate he wanted,he carfully unlatched the door but flinched when the door creaked,once opened he could faintly make out the light glow of the white stallion,it turned to him neighing softly,he grinned.**

**"Its ok horsey were just going for a afternoon ride," his smile grew.**

**He Placed the reigns he grabbed trying to be fast but slow,the white stallion backed it self away from the stranger grunting but bit on the muzzle anyway.**

**Duo eased the horse out of its royal stable,he was about to comment to himself the Horse lived better then him but that would change once he toke the Nobles precious Horse for money.this sort of thing wasn't his thing but he need money in order to do the big jobs.A child could break in he thought creeping to the barn door.**

**Suddenly the Stallion lost control yanking Duo back,it neighed loudly,grunting and rearing.**

**"SHHHH! Horsey! Good Horsey! Whoa Horsey," he said trying to calm the animal down only to find the other horses were starting to react as well,the darkness seem to betray him since he couldn't figure what started them,he cursed out loud but was silenced when the barn door burst open.**

**"Whos in here," said a servant waving a lantern around spotting Duo trying to hide beside the horse who kept rearing almost hitting him.**

**"what do you think your doing!"**

**"well I was going for a night picinic but t-that looks about over," he grunted then let the reigns go,the horse ran forward almost running over the servant who landed hard on the ground,the crazed horse bursted through the doors,Duo could hear the shouts and neighs outside.time to vanish!**

**Duo was about to run for the door when soldiers busted in surrounding him,swords and spears drawn.**

**"uh hee wouldn't you know it! I got completely lost in the dark then that horse went mad nearly killing that man which I saved by the way," he said with hands up.**

**A soldiers was by the side of the servant helping him up,the servant held one side of his head but looked at Duo.**

**"He did this! place get the Masters Stallion back," he pleaded to the soldier,the rest were glaring at Duo who was Smiling friendly.**

**"well you can forget me saving you again"**

**"Take him away now," **

**Duo didn't run or fight back even though the soldier backhanded him,he looked clearly at the guard who hit him and smiled,the soldiers saw this.**

**"what are you smiling at fool?"**

**"oh nothing just something important," he said as they dragged him into the night**.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:Friends**

**Link woke to find water dripping on his face and dark sky,when his vision adjusted he realized it was a stone ceiling,looking around he saw other men.some where hunched in a circle,others to themselves and some shouting and banging against bars.I'm in prison! he was more alert now,he felt around his tunic good it still there he thought.**

**He sat up all the way taking in the dark dank smelly room,there was one window in they way corner but a dark figure was seated underneath it.**

**Link did however spot a boy about his age reading to himself against the wall with a candle,he was glad people seemed to leave him alone but was completely unsure what to do next so he decided to talk to the boy.**

**Walking to the other end of the room filled with old and young prisoners,some stared at him looking as if life left them for death but others stared at him as if to steal the very clothes on his back,stopping at the boy,the boy glanced up at him then went back to his reading,Link sat down not wanting draw more attention to himself standing there.**

**"Uh excuse me," he whispered.**

**The Boy Looked at him again with gold eyes from behind his blonde bangs,he tilted his book down.**

**"What is it," he said boldly.**

**"this the prison of Shadwell right," Link said unsure**

**"Last time I checked," the boy going back to his book making Link irritated.**

**"So how did you get in here?"**

**The Boy looked irrated to but sighed finally closing the book and yawning.**

**"I prefer not to say but maybe I'll tell you if you say first"**

**Link was not about to tell him the whole story of the way beginning of his runaway.**

**"I-I'm uh a traveler just coming into town when the local soldiers ambushed me and most likely robbed me," he said abit ashamed then they both looked up when a laugh hit them,they looked around to see most of the prisoners asleep but no owner the laugh except the dark man in the corner near them.the looked at each other unsure what to make of it.**

**"so what happens to us now," Link finally said.**

**"not sure I've only been here since mid-morning but I have seen them take people out now and them," he said putting his hands behind his head.**

**"do they come back?"**

**"no now that I think of it"**

**"they get excuted," a voice said beside them,**

**They turned quickly to find the dark figure in the corner sitting with them,he pulled his hood back to reveal a wide-eye boy there age,he had a slick smile with wild blue eyes.**

**"Names Duo," he said extendening a hand to Link,Link shoke the firm grip.**

**"I'm Link"**

**"I'm Edward Elric"**

**After the Introduction it was quite between them until Edward broke it.**

**"so this is our death pen huh?"**

**"yeah this my 3rd," Duo said dully but Link and Edward looked at him puzzled.**

**"what? how is that?"**

**"well this isn't my first time behind bars and theres more then one way to skin a cat," he smiled slyly.**

**Link wasn't fimilar with Duo chose of words but Edward summed it up for him.**

**"you mean escaping," he whisphered then looked to see if anyone was looking.**

**"can you really do that," Link said trying to hide the hope in his voice.**

**"whoa slow down there Kid this part is tricky and sometimes painful if you know what I mean," He blue eyes showed a spark.**

**Link was glad Edward translated again but not happy with the results.**

**"I think I know what your saying,you'll get us out with you but for a price am I right," Edward whispered slyly himself.**

**"I guess you don't read that book for nothing huh?"**

**"it's just simple common sence," Ed Snorted.**

**"well it seems our other new friend Link doesn't get that," he nugged Link in stomach. **

**They both looked at him,Link fliched trying to keep a straight face.**

**"so where are you from anyway," Duo asked**

**"thats none of your concern," Link said looking away.**

**"whoa hey thats no way to treat you key out of here but I guess its ok since I got your payment Prince," Duo whishpered behind a smile.**

**Links eyes locked with Duos with Edward in the middle of the two.**

**"what did you say?"**

**"heh how long did you think you could hide it? plus your not very good at hiding it"**

**"Link it that true," Ed said.**

**Link hesiated and knew it was over even if he could make a lie up but he wanted to know...**

**"how did you find out," He demanded.**

**"like I said your not very good at hiding it," he said pulling on Links elvin ear showing Edward.**

**"a royal crest,so it is true"**

**Link metally kicked himself harder,how could he forget his earrings! but hes had them since birth of course he forget.**

**"ok Duo what do you want," he said glaring at him.**

**"thats for me to know and you to find out but right now it stinks in here lets get out and get some fresh air shall we," he smiled broadly getting up dusting himself off,he geisured for them to stay put then walked over to cell door.**

**"Guard! Oh Guard! Where art thou," he howled**

**Link and Edward wanted to laugh but didn't.**

**"whats he going to do go through the wall," said Edward**

**"I don't know but I don't trust him...,"Link said with anger.**

**The Guard came out with an angry look,Duo was pleased to see it was that same soldier that hit him earlier,just as I thought so I'm not a total failure he thought.**

**"what the hell do you want!"**

**"Oh not much just to find that important thing," he said grinning through the bars.**

**"I don't have time for this!"**

**"wait wait there it is! I found it!"**

**"what? where?"**

**"right here," Duo said punching the man square in the face then banging him against the bars,out cold.**

**Link and Edward were wide-eyed with surprise,Link finished his sentence.**

**"as far as I can throw him"**

**Edward laughed but stopped when they noticed the others starting to wake and grow noisey,he turned to Link.**

**"well if you are a prince welcome to the real world your hiness,"Edward went to join Duo who was unlocking the gate.**

**Link held back hearing Edward call him under the noise of the prisoners,he thought about what Duo said but knew there was no other way out,he rushed over. **


End file.
